1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods to minimize database queries to improve computer system efficiency and operation.
2. Introduction
Many organizations have data stored in different locations and in different databases. Different data may be stored in these different databases. The databases may be the central repositories for the respective different data types used across an organization. As such, many or all of the organization's locations may need access to and to run queries against these databases. In addition, the data required for a task may be stored in disparate ones of the databases. This data must be retrieved from the different databases and merged. To search and retrieve data from these databases requires many different database queries. Moreover even once the data is found, the queries may continue to run as they are structured to search all the available data fields in the databases for the requested data. These scenarios result in the system running slowly, and even becoming overloaded and failing.